Poison & Wine
by Klausykins
Summary: A drabble – in which fifteen years have passed since Matt moved away from Mystic Falls and Rebekah visits him and his new life.


**Hey all! Here's another Mabekah one-shot/drabble that I thought I would share on my FF account. It doesn't continue over from any others but I like it and thought maybe others who don't follow me on Tumblr would like to read. Let me know your thoughts in the reviews! Kisses, Kady**

* * *

Rebekah bundled her scarf tighter around her neck as she walked up the pathway to the front of the school building. There was a beautiful, small girl sitting on the front steps, her dark golden hair blowing in the chilly wind.

Rebekah sat down next to her and watched as the girl looked her over and scooted away.

"What's wrong, sweetheart? Think I smell funny?" Rebekah asked, laughing softly.

"I'm not supposed to speak with strangers," the girl replied, sitting up straighter.

"Well, you're speaking to me now, aren't you?"

"My dad has a word for replies like that – it's called being a smart mouth and I get sent to my room when I say stuff like that," the girl said, scooting away again.

Rebekah smiled. Usually she hated children, but she had a feeling she was going to make an exception for this little girl.

"Well, the thing is, I'm not a stranger."

"Oh? I don't know you. I've never seen you before."

"Yes, but I know all about you, Victoria," Rebekah said, moving closer to the girl.

The girl's eyes got a little wide as she looked at Rebekah. "How do you know my name?"

"I know your name is Victoria Donovan, and you're eight years old. Your daddy's name is Matt, and your mother – Grace – passed away when you were a young girl."

Rebekah could see the fear start to creep up into the girl's eyes and she felt bad. "I know your father, Matt. I'm an old friend."

"Victoria," came a male voice and both girls on the steps turned their heads forward to see the man standing a few feet in front of them.

Victoria jumped up and ran to her father, wrapping her arms around his legs.

Rebekah stood up slowly, her eyes locking with Matt's. He looked, the same. But, she could see that age had hit him. He was thirty-seven now, and he wore glasses, which she found suited him well. His body build looked the same, and she could see a few specks of grey on his light brown hair.

"Rebekah," he said, his arm reaching down to stroke his daughter's back softly. "What are you doing here?"

Rebekah tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and smiled at him. "Hello, Matt. It's good to see you."

Matt clenched his jaw and she watched as Victoria turned around to look at her, too. "I asked what you're doing here."

Rebekah sighed. "I don't know. I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"I'm fine. We're fine. Thanks for checking up on us," he replied, grabbing his daughter's hand and turning around to walk down the pathway and to his car that was parked at the curb.

Rebekah smiled at his car – it was a truck, of course, but a very nice, very updated version. Good for him.

In an instant she was next to him as he helped Victoria into the backseat and he slammed the door, glaring at her. "I'm going to say this as nicely as I can…_go away_."

He walked around to the driver's side and got into the car, starting the engine.

Rebekah opened the passenger side door and hopped in, buckling her seatbelt. "No, I'm not going to go away."

"Why is she in our car?" Victoria asked. Okay, maybe Rebekah wasn't going to like her after all.

"Rebekah, please get out of my car. Please leave me and my daughter alone, please stay out of my life."

Rebekah sighed, placing her hands in her lap. "Why are you being so cruel? I've left you alone for fifteen years now. Can't we have a nice little coffee or dinner, like old times?"

Matt sighed and placed his head on the steering wheel. There was no way he was going to get rid of her. "_One_ coffee," he said, lifting his head again. "And then I want you gone."

"No," Victoria whined. "Dad, she's weird."

"Quiet, Vic."

"One coffee," Rebekah agreed, smiling as Matt put his truck into gear and pulled away from the curb and towards his house.

The drive was quiet, Rebekah, not wanting to jinx his generosity, made sure to not pester him or his daughter with questions.

This hadn't exactly been how she had hoped this reunion would go, but she would take it. Besides, she was charming, she would get him to change his mind about the coffee.

They finally reached his house and pulled into the driveway. Rebekah smiled. This was a Matt house, alright. It was of a modest size and she could see that the lawn was neat and there was a tire swing hanging on the huge oak tree in the front yard. She got out of the car, and moved to help Victoria out but Matt pushed her hands away from the door handle.

"I've got it," he said and helped his daughter out of the car, watching as she ran across the lawn and up the steps to the front door.

"Matt, I'm not going to bite your daughter. You can relax."

"Yeah, well I don't know what the hell you're here for," he said, slamming the door again and beeping the car locked, following his daughter to the front door.

Rebekah rolled her eyes and walked up the front steps, smiling when she saw the front door open and could see that the inside of the house was sort of a mess.

There were books and dolls lining the hallway, and shoes and other toys tossed about. _Matt is probably a really amazing dad_, she thought to herself. She tried to walk through the door but was blocked, realizing she needed to be invited in.

"Matt?" she called, placing her hands on either side of the doorframe. He had walked inside ahead of her and she called for him again, watching as Victoria came rushing down the stairs.

"Just come in," she said.

"Vic, no," Matt said, but Rebekah smiled and stepped through the threshold, closing the door behind her.

"Thank you, Victoria," Rebekah said, unraveling her scarf and removing her jacket. "I don't remember Ohio being this cold this time of year."

"Yeah, well," Matt gruffed walking into the kitchen. He started up the coffee pot and then turned around. "Are you even going to drink this? Should I waste my time?"

Rebekah followed him into the kitchen and shrugged. "I guess not. Matt, why are you being so cold to me? I don't understand."

"Because…I thought I got away from all of this…from all of you."

Rebekah placed a hand and on his shoulder and smiled at him, really liking the glasses on him. "I didn't come here to ask you for any favors. I didn't come here to trick you. I genuinely just wanted to see how you were. I've…I've looked in on you over the years. I know about Grace, and I'm so sorry you've had to go through all of this alone."

Matt looked at Rebekah, searching her eyes to see if she really was telling the truth. "Victoria and I ingest vervain, you can't compel us."

Rebekah groaned and tossed her hands up in the air. "Matt! I'm _not_ here to harm you. Why can't you just accept the fact that I've come in peace?"

Matt was quiet for a few moments and then he sighed. "Do you want to stay for dinner?"

Rebekah nodded and smiled. "Yes. I would."

"Can we have pizza?" came Victoria's voice as she stood in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Sure," Matt agreed, grabbing a magnet off of the fridge for a number for pizza.

While they waited for dinner, Rebekah colored with Victoria, fielding her questions about how she knew her father and why she had just randomly shown up after all of these years.

Dinner was quiet but Rebekah liked watching the way Matt attended to his daughter, ruffling her hair when she made some comment about gross boys at school, or wiping pizza sauce from her face.

Rebekah left them alone upstairs for a while, wanting to give them privacy while he helped her get ready for bed. She could hear him reading to her and her curiosity got the best of her, so she walked upstairs and stood in the doorway, watching as Matt read. He continued to read, even though it was apparent that Victoria was already asleep, and Rebekah smiled. He really was such a good dad. She was happy for him, happy that he had left Mystic Falls and tried to have a normal life.

He finished the book and kissed his daughter on her forehead, getting up from the bed slowly and shutting off the bedside light. He looked at Rebekah and smiled, walking out of the room and closing the door almost all of the way.

"Hey," he said. She noticed his tone seemed a little lighter, the nicest he'd been all day.

"Hi," she greeted, taking from his lead and following him back downstairs. "You're really a terrific father, Matt."

"Thanks," he said, walking into the living room. He sat down on the couch and took off his glasses, setting them on the coffee table and rubbing his eyes. "Look, I'm sorry I was a dick but you have to understand I've worked very hard to forget my old life and keep my daughter safe."

Rebekah sat down next to him and nodded, kicking her shoes off. "I do understand. That's why I've waited so long to actually see you." She placed her hand on the back of his neck and started massaging it slowly. "You look good, Matt. Age suits you well."

Matt laughed softly but let his eyes close as her hand slowly kneaded his neck. "You're still older than me."

"Shut up," she said, moving closer to him. She sat on the back of the couch, her legs on either side of him, her hands moving to massage his shoulders.

"This is dangerous, you're dangerous," Matt moaned, his shoulders instantly relaxing under the pressure of her hands.

"Enjoy it, Donovan. While you can."

Rebekah massaged Matt until he looked like he was going to fall asleep. It was nice to see his face more relaxed, the lines didn't seem so evident now, and she could really feel the stress of his life with the tension of his body.

"It's probably time I get going," she said, climbing over the couch and standing up. She grabbed her boots from the floor and walked over towards the stairs to get her jacket and scarf.

Matt got up from the couch, a smile on his face, and followed her to the front door. "Well, it really was good to see, Rebekah."

"Really?" she asked, looking at him. She leaned in and pecked his cheek softly. "It was great to see you. Your daughter is beautiful."

He nodded his head and opened the door, leaning against it. "So, um, guess I'll see you."

She shrugged her shoulders and started to walk down the porch, looking back at him over her shoulder.

"Rebekah," he said, taking a few steps out of the door. They looked at each other and then Rebekah was walking back towards him and their lips found one another's as Matt pulled her back inside. Rebekah kicked the door closed and dropped her things, squealing with delight as he picked her up and carried her up the stairs. She lined his jaw with kisses, sucking on his neck.

"I won't bite," she told him as he tossed her onto his bed.

"I was serious about the vervain," he replied, pulling his shirt over his head.

Rebekah smiled. His body was still the same, but aged fifteen years. He wasn't in the incredible shape he had been in when he was back in high school, but he still looked great for his age.

Rebekah nodded and undressed quickly, wanting this to happen before he changed his mind. She hadn't been planning this when she had decided to come and see him today, but she wasn't going to deny she hadn't wanted it. She watched as he undressed, climbing into bed next to her. She smiled as she placed soft kisses along his chest and watched the way his body shook and reacted to her touch.

"It's um…been a while."

"How long is a while?"

"Six years. I, um, haven't since Grace."

Rebekah nodded and straddled his hips, reaching down to stroke him slowly with her hand. "Then, let me take care of you," she whispered, lifting her hips and slowly lowering herself onto him, her walls surrounding his erection perfectly.

Matt closed his eyes and moaned softly. "We have to be quiet," he warned, his hands moving to her hips, his fingers digging into her skin.

"I know," she agreed, knowing that his daughter was just across the hall from them. She rode him slowly at first, wanting to make this last for him for as long as possible.

Matt knew that he wasn't going to last long. It had been too long of a time since he had felt this kind of comfort from a woman and while he wanted to be a stud for her, he knew it wasn't going to work out that way.

He opened his eyes and watched the way she rode him and he lost it, bucking his hips upwards a few times and then he was falling over that delicious edge that he hadn't felt in a long time.

Rebekah slowed her hips and watched the satisfied look wash over his face. She smiled and leaned down to kiss his lips softly, laying next to him.

"I'm sorry," Matt said, reaching down to grab her hand.

Rebekah squeezed his hand and laughed softly. "Don't be. You think that was it? I'll be here all night."

Matt grinned and moved to lay on his side, brushing his nose against hers.

Rebekah opened her eyes to sunshine the next morning, looking to her right to see the bed empty. She sat up slowly and smiled, remembering the night she had spent with Matt. They'd made love a few more times throughout the night, Matt had been determined to make her feel as good as she did him.

She dressed quickly and went downstairs, finding Matt outside in the front yard.

"Don't you have a job?" she asked, walking down to join him on the lawn.

Matt laughed softly and shrugged his shoulders, wiping his hands on his jeans. "I called in sick. I wanted to make sure to say goodbye to you."

Rebekah nodded. "And Victoria?"

"School."

Rebekah nodded again.

"Look, Rebekah, thanks –"

Rebekah placed a finger to his lips and shook her head. "Don't. It wasn't like that. I enjoyed myself and I'm happy you did, too."

Matt smiled and pulled her into a hug. "So, guess I'll see you in fifteen years?"

Rebekah laughed softly, and adjusted her scarf over her neck. "Close your eyes."

Matt did as she instructed, closing his eyes and adjusting his glasses further onto the bridge of his nose.

Rebekah leaned in and brushed her lips against his. "Count to ten in your head and then you can open your eyes."

Matt laughed but nodded, counting to ten slowly before opening his eyes.

Rebekah was gone. He looked around the yard but didn't see her.

He shook his head and sighed, brushing a hand through his hair. "Goodbye, Rebekah."


End file.
